nesofandomcom-20200213-history
Ventus Sada
, more commonly known as the , is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. = Background Kurama and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.Chapter 467, pages 15-16Chapter 572 Over the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have been breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature.Chapter 149, page 9Chapter 370, page 14 Personality Kurama is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humour. It uses when referring to itself, which is generally used by older men. Kurama is also very prideful, as it believes that a tailed beast's strength is determined by its number of tails, which earned the fox nothing but disapproval from its brethren, especially Shukaku.Chapter 567, page 10 Despite its arrogance, Kurama acknowledges the fact that it alone doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails,Chapter 594, page 10 and eventually learns not to underestimate its opponents.Chapter 659, page 5 However, it does easily get annoyed when Naruto uses a power other than its own, claiming its jinchūriki needs no other power than its own. It is also shown that Kurama deeply cares about the Sage of the Six Paths, viewing him with great respect and even shed tears after the Sage had imparted his final words to them. Appearance Although Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kurama was much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. Over time, Kurama's size increased tremendously, standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument, and Gamabunta being only the size of Kurama's torso. Its eye alone is bigger than a fully grown human.Chapter 620, pages 14 When Minato separated Kurama's Yin chakra from its Yang chakra, it was split into two entities, both of which are shrunken more than half its original size, yet still comparable in size to other massive tailed beasts, standing slightly taller than Gyūki.Chapter 504, page 7Chapter 610, page 5 While Yang-Kurama is identical to its original appearance, Yin-Kurama has dark brown fur, but is otherwise indistinguishable from its other half.Chapter 643, pages 1-2''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 380 Abilities Kurama is known to be the most powerful of the nine tailed beasts. Even Hashirama Senju, a "God of Shinobi" who held a natural advantage over the fox, considered it far too strong to be left free.Chapter 568, page 7 Despite being split into its Yin and Yang halves, Kurama retains immense power superior to other tailed beasts, being able to defeat five of them at the same time.Naruto chapter 571 It was also the only tailed beast to briefly resist Sasuke's Genjutsu: Rinnegan, struggling to attack him even after it was cast.Chapter 692 Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, the two Kuramas were sealed back inside of Naruto, restoring the fox into one being along with its full power, which was showcased when it single-handedly defeated Toneri Ōtsutsuki's Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan on the moon.The Last: Naruto the Movie Chakra Prowess and Sensing Even for a tailed beast, Kurama possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra. It was required to be the final tailed beast sealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path so its chakra wouldn't overload it.Chapter 353, page 5 Kurama has also shown the reserves to equal a combined attack from five tailed beasts with a single, supercharged attack of its own. Kurama can also accumulate a huge amount of chakra in a short amount of time once it has used up most of its own. The amount of chakra it generated was sufficient enough to be passed on to nearly everyone in the Allied Shinobi Forces. The quality of the chakra was also much stronger than what it transferred to Kakashi before, said to be three times more powerful than the latter's own.Chapters 611-616 Should Naruto need Kurama to transfer chakra to him, Kurama can limit the chakra usable to him alone, even if the chakra was instead absorbed.Chapter 698, page 3 Kurama has the ability to sense negative emotions, using it to find Naruto's inner hatred.Chapter 496, page 10 Kurama can also sense, accumulate, and transfer natural energy to Naruto, effectively bypassing his Sage Mode's weakness.Chapter 696 Ninjutsu As a tailed beast, Kurama can perform the Tailed Beast Ball and has shown great prowess with it, firing it as either multiple spheres in rapid succession or as a continuous beam. Unlike any other tailed beast besides the Ten-Tails, Kurama can 'supercharge' a Tailed Beast Ball on its own, creating one many times its own size, even on low chakra. One of these was powerful enough to equal a collaborated Tailed Beast Ball from five tailed beasts. Upon being restored to full power, Kurama could launch the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan right through the moon and into orbit with a single Tailed Beast Ball.The Last: Naruto the Movie Kurama can also create destructive shockwaves that are capable of dispersing a Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan and knocking back five tailed beasts at once.Chapter 497 Even when just limited through Naruto in his Version 1 and 2 states, they were strong enough to destroy an entire bridge and repel Pain's Shinra Tensei respectively.Chapter 292, pages 9-11Chapter 438, pages 5-6 In the anime, Kurama is shown using Wind Release and Fire Release nature transformations, being able to generate twisters and breathe fire.Naruto: Shippūden episode 167 Physical Prowess Kurama possesses a great deal of brute force, being reputedly able to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails.Chapter 1, page 1 Even when limited through its Yang-half, Kurama was shown strong enough to break through Pain's Chibaku Tensei while only partially transformed,Chapter 439, pages 10-13 overwhelm Obito's controlled tailed beasts while tossing them around like nothing, and overpower Madara's senjutsu-enhanced complete Susanoo with a single tail.Chapter 658, page 11 Kurama is also extremely fast despite its massive size, being able to strike quickly with its tails and catch Naruto while he was in Sage Mode.Chapter 497, pages 6-7 The fox also has immense durability, sustaining several hits from both Naruto and Hashirama's senjutsu-enhanced techniques at different times.Chapter 497, pages 10-12Chapter 626, page 6 While in Tailed Beast Mode, it could also block a Tailed Beast Ball from the Ten-Tails' initial form without suffering major damage, despite losing six of its tails in the process.Chapter 610, page 14 When enhanced by Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode, Kurama becomes powerful enough to clash with Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo, even deflecting its blades with one swipe of its tail.Chapter 695 Upon being restored to its full power, Kurama could physically contend with the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, overpowering it several times and withstanding its blows without being damaged.The Last: Naruto the Movie Intelligence Kurama is very cunning, and like Naruto, it can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. One such example happened when Kurama, through Naruto's body, tricked Obito into using Kamui to absorb Kakashi into Kamui's dimension, only for Obito to become vulnerable to Kakashi's attacks as he phased through Naruto's punch.Chapter 609, pages 9-14 In addition, Kurama has remarkable leadership skills, being able to stay completely composed even when being overwhelmed by the Ten-Tails and effectively instruct its allies on how best to handle the mighty tailed beast.Chapter 610, pages 9-10 In the anime, Kurama is shown to be very knowledgeable of fūinjutsu, being able to quickly determine their natures and weaknesses, including the Eight Trigrams Seal that bound it inside Naruto. Trivia * literally means 'nine lama'. Kishimoto was mainly inspired to create Kurama based on the character with the same name from the manga series Yū Yū Hakusho.Second Artbook, pages 74-81 The name may also reference , the sacred mountain said to be the home of Sōjōbō, a tengu who taught the arts of swordsmanship to Minamoto no Yoshitsune. * A is a popular figure in Japanese folklore, and is the influence to many other reincarnations in modern Japanese culture. Kitsune are very well-known to be cunning and mischievous creatures with shape-shifting abilities, to which on occasions, use to transform themselves into beautiful women in order to seduce men (possibly the inspiration for the Sexy Technique). They are also said be rivals to the tanuki, which created an old Japanese proverb: , meaning as much as two sly characters trying to outsmart one another. However, kitsune are known to keep their promises, a trait Naruto has; his ninja way is to "never go back on his word". It is also noted that every time Naruto becomes overwhelmed by Kurama's power, he gains another 'tail' of chakra, which stems from the belief that the more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful it is, with nine being the limit. * Based on its reaction, Naruto almost dying at the hands of Kabuto was the only time Kurama was close to death, or to that matter, suffered any injury it could not simply heal through.Chapter 168, pages 10-12 * Kurama is the only character in the series to, in a sense, have the distinction of being alive and deceased at the same time. While Yang-Kurama was alive and well during the entire series, Yin-Kurama was deceased along with its jinchūriki Minato until sealed into Naruto as well. * Yin-Kurama has the notable distinction of being the only tailed beast never to have sealed inside the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Quotes * (To Naruto) "I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, '''you' die, I''' die. Your courage is impressive, little boy… Very well, as a reward for making it this far, I will loan you my chakra!"Chapter 95, pages 16-17 * (To Naruto) "''You runt, you really are weak! You better be grateful to me… and to your beloved Fourth Hokage, who sealed me inside a twerp like you!"Chapter 230, page 16 * (To Sasuke) "With that vision of yours and chakra more ominous than my own… You're the spitting image of Madara Uchiha from the elder days…"Chapter 309, page 3 * (To Naruto) "Destroy everything'… Erase everything that hurts you… Entrust your heart to me… I will save you from your pain…''"Chapter 439, page 11 * (To Naruto) "You don't have what it takes to control my power! You're nothing more than a mere fragment of '''my' hatred!"Chapter 497, page 16 * (To Naruto) "''Are you stupid!? I am the Nine-Tails! I haven't fallen so far that a little child can influence me! I am hatred incarnate!" * (About Naruto) "Naruto… If you really want to do something for us… then do what you've always done… Prove it to us with your actions! '''That's who you are!"Chapter 569, pages 15-17 * (To Obito) "''Sorry but… this guy doesn't suit your words. The Fourth Hokage entrusted me to Naruto… We became friends and now he's able to use my chakra!! The Fourth sealed me into Naruto… '''to take you down!!''" References de:Kurama es:Kurama he:השועל בעל תשעת הזנבות id:Kurama ru:Курама